Angel To Evil
by Princess.Jack.N.Anamaria
Summary: This is a poem that tells the story of Barbosa's life. Hey! He may be a heartless undead pirate, but he deserves to at least let you know about his life, don't you agree?


**Angel To Evil**

**By: Anamaria's Lil' Sidekick**

**Genre:** Poetry/Angst

**Pairing:** Barbosa/Life

**Rating:** Rated PG-13 for a few…problems…in Barbosa's life.

**Disclaimer:** Even though Barbosa could bring in a lot of money to my family because he's a famous star, let's not forget that he's a "villain". BUT I'M WILLING TO TAKE ANYBODY ELSE! Especially Anamaria, Elizabeth, Jack, and Will. I'll take them without _any_ hesitation at all! HAND 'EM OVER MICKEY MOUSE! (extends hand out for Mickey to give over W/E/J/A)

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. I really need to just finish one fic before going ontoanother, but A, this is not a fic; B, this will stay a one-shot; and C, I'm absolutely bored and I tend to always write when I'm bored. I hope youlike it!

_**Enjoy and leave me a review pwetty pwease!**_

**T**he name is Hector Theodore Barbosa. I've had many problems in my life that you probably wouldn't have guessed of.

When I was a wee lad, I was informed that me mum died giving birth to me and me da' abused me greatly, blaming Mary's death on me.

Tried to hide the scars and bruises on my face and body, it worked.

But nothing could heal me emotionally;

they're scorched in me for life.

I was a wonderful lad, as it were. Ne'er stole bullied, or harmed anyone in me life.

I did homework, chores, and voluntary work in the beautiful community.

Ain't life grand!

I even take Mrs. Richards to the nursing home every now and then.

Jack Sparrow and William Turner, me closest friends ever.

We were the most inseparable ten year olds and we did anything and everything together! Weird, I know. But you see, befriendin' such guys was the biggest mistake of me life; introduced me to drugs they did.

One day me da' was sane, he'd tell me that Mum wanted me to be brought up right when I was born.

Never commit murder, run from strangers, and never do drugs.

Well, looks like I done shattered her dream at age thirteen. Good going Hector. Don't get me wrong though, I've tried multiple times to go to church on the Lord's Day and ask to be forgiven for me sins, but let's just face it folks, if I don't get straight soon, I've basically just planned out my life.

Cassidy, beautiful lass she was, smart and funny too.

Cassie and I, the best pair of friends and the first to be high school parents at the age of fifteen.

Yep, my life is definitely ruined.

Had a girl I did, healthy, strong, and cute. Just like her mother.

Them boys better watch out or else I'll be sickin' the dogs on 'em!

But I trust Mary, tha's her name. I named her after the angel of me life, Mum.

Years and years have passed. I'm now twenty-five and still live at home with me da' and new family.

No job, no money, barely any food or water.

Man!

Need to provide for Cassie and Mary since Cassie is currently immobile.

Gosh!

Why can't I do anything right! That led me to finally having to do the worst thing of all, dumpster diving.

'Tis fine after you get use to it for a few years.

Half eaten pizzas and fruits, guys!

My new buddy, apples.

APPLES! APPLES! APPLES! Oh the wonderful apples!

Green ones, yellow ones, red ones. DOESN'T MATTER! As long I have me delicious apples, I'll be happy.

Then, da' died.

Even though he was an awful fellow to me, he was still family.

Let's face it; he wasn't perfect in every way.

Neither am I.

But he tried to love me, and that's what had brought me to his funeral at age thirty-three.

I love you too, Dad.

At only age thirty-five, I feel like a madman.

Yelling at my fifteen-year-old daughter, threatening my wife, starving the dog, drinking hard liquor.

What have I done to myself!

It's all that stupid Jack and William's faults. I knew I should never have gotten so close to 'em.

They ruined my life!

Giving me cigarettes, demonstrating how to kill birds and other animals, teaching me all the wrong ways of life.

I'll get them back for what they've done; don't worry, I'll get them bad! Scum the be.

Jack's got a ship.

_The Black Pearl._

William "Bootstrap" Turner is quartermaster and I'm first mate.

I stole some Aztec gold and I feel odd, lifeless, and senseless.

My life's a wreck.

Once cursed by the gold, I became immortal and evil. Cassidy was fed up with me and commit suicide, Mary moved to Europe, the further she was from me, the better she felt. The dog ran away as well. Nice going Hector.

First stop, Jack Sparrow, excuse me, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. The way I'll do it is simple, mutiny.

Goodbye Cap'n Jack!

Muahahahahahaha!

Bootstrap had a son. Oh how I miss Mary and Cassidy.

Curse you William Turner!

I'm forty-years-old with absolutely _no_ life because of you.

Now, I must return the favor.

BOOM! Meet Davy Jones! BOOM! And he's outta here!

Muahahahahahahaha!

Ah, the sweet independent Elizabeth Swann.

Eating so uncomfortably, poor lass. Such a beautiful girl indeed, wearing the lovely purple dress that was meant to be my daughter's ball gown, before she left me.

I'm pitiful.

The years of my life have flashed before me yellow eyes. I've marooned Sparrow, gotten rid of Bootstrap, and I'm immortal.

So why am I not happy?

Probably because Cassidy is dead, Mary married James Norrington, and I've commited multiple sins that will definitely _not_ book me a spot in the palace next to God.

Peachy, just peachy.

Now to face the wrath that Jack and his blasted whelp friend will summon upon me and me crew of miscreants.

I'm forty-two and I only needed one more minute to complete my revenge scheme.

Shoot Elizabeth right in front of Jack and her beloved Will.

One more second, that's all I needed.

I wanted to see the look on Turner and Sparrow's faces after I shot the lass.

That moment of glory never came for me, because that one second cost me my life; the last friend I had.

Jack pulled the trigger.

I was shocked.

Slight feeling came back to me, not the opportune moment for that to happen.

I fell out.

Dead.

Congratulations, Hector Theodore Barbosa, I'm pretty sure Mum would be pleased to know that I messed up her perfect future for me, because I went from angel to evil in forty-five years. How do you feel?

I feel………cold.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:** There you have it me lovelies. Please tell me what you think, I put a lot of effort into this. Yes, yes, I know. This doesn't exactly seem like a poem; more like a short story to be exact. Sorry! Once I started, I just couldn't stop! Leave a review before you exit pwetty pwease with a cherry on top and ice cweam in the middle! (puppy pout)


End file.
